Kagome, The Hanyou
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: Kagome is a hanyou, beats the crud outta Kouga, and turns out to be a INU hanyou! no pairings just yet...
1. NANI? she's a WHAT!

**K.L.K- hi!! this is a good fic, enjoy!!(whispers secret pairing to charecters, and who is in it)**

**Shippo- yes!! i'm in this one!**

**Kagome- well, she does like wierd pairings...**

**Kouga- BUT...! but...!! she's my woman!**

**Kagome- like hell i am! (beats up Kouga)**

**K.L.K- okayyy...(looks at comatose Kouga, and a still angry Kagome)... well, i don't own, so don't sue! (hides from Kagome) eeep! VERY OOC!**

* * *

" watch out, ne-chan!" Souta yelled as Kagome berely got out of the way of a demonic blast. Souta had come with Kagome to this era because her Okaasan and Jiichan had went on a three-year transfer to america.

" i'm okay, Souta!" she yelled back at him, her miko garb fluttering in the wake of the blast. it was a regular red and white outfit, kinda like Kikiyo's.

" now your sibling will die!" shrieked the falcon demon that they were fighting a jewel shard for. as he shrieked, he dove for Souta. Inuyasha looked on as Kagome's eyes turned red, and claws grew from her fingertips. her teeth had sharpened too. her hair had grown to her hips, and now had a single jagged purple stripe outlined in silver from the front of her bangs to the ends of her hair. Inuyasha was stunned. Kagome had transformed into a demon, or a half-demon, right in front of his eyes!

"YOU WILL NOT HURT MY BROTHER!!" she yelled as she jumped and swiped her claws at the offending demon." BLADES OF BLOOD!!" Inuyasha noticed that she had dipped her claws into a gash on her arm, and watched as she used his move to kill the demon. Miroku and Sango, as well as Shippo, Kilala, and Souta watched in amazement, but were also confused. Kagome was a miko, not a half-demon or full-blooded demon!

she landed softly, grinning like Inuyasha normally does. her eyes started to clear, but what the others saw shocked them. her eyes were no longer a dark chocolate brown, but a gold . she picked the shard up and purified it.

"Nani!! what are you looking at!?" she asked the others, she was worried because they were gaping at her. all of a sudden, her head felt ichy, and she scratched at two bumps on her head. when her hair parted, Inuyasha fell over in shock. Kagome, sweet NINGEN miko Kagome , had two silver ears , that were just like his.

" KAGOME!? WHAT.THE.HELL!!" Inuyasha screamed out.

"whaddya mean?" she asked, confused. Sango got a mirror out of the yellow backpack, and handed it to Kagome.

" what... no, NO!! HOW THE HELL'D THIS HAPPEN!?" she howled as she got a new look at her features. she sunk to her knees and started to weep. everyone came to comfort her, but she kept on crying.

"Kagome? you're a...a...a...hanyou!" said Inuyasha, unbeliveing." you used my 'blades of blood' attack... when your youki spiked." he said

" I did?? i musta picked up on it... what the hell!?" she said as she covered her nose, and turned a sickly shade of green.Inuyasha sniffed, then turned as green as Kagome.

"MIROKU!! WHEN'S THE LAST TIME YOU TOOK A FUCKING BATH!" they said simultainiously, darting away from the monk in question.

" err... two weeks ago..." he said, expecting to get a hit on the head, but was spared when the two hanyou ran to the bushes and threw up.

"all right, houshi! you are gonna take a bath now!!" Kagome said when she got done losing her lunch.

" I agree with you, Kagome!" Inuyasha said, and as he turned to her, he could see the mischiveous grin that mirrored his own. Miroku gulped. in a flash, the two hanyou picked him by the arms and ran to the nearest river.

"NOO! don't you even dare-" Miroku was cut off by Inuyasha and Kagome swinging him until they let him go. he landed in the shallow water, sputtering and gasping.

"oh, here Miroku! you need this to wash up!" Kagome said, tossing him a bar of soap. by this point, Sango, Kilala,Shippo,and Souta had caught up and were rolling with laughter on the banks of the river that now held a sodden Miroku.

" hehe, well Inuyasha, let's go and set up camp, leave the houshi to wash, Ne?" Kagome said, wiping her eyes from the tears of mirthful laughter.

"Okay, Kagome!" Inuyasha said, and he went to go get some fresh meat.

" wait!! i wanna come, i'm a hanyou, and i need to learn the basics!" Kagome said, squealing when he nodded, and got a smile on his face.

" well, let's go hunting!" he said, and he ran. Kagome followed him to a grassy area, filled with game.

" okay, there are some rabbits. they're easy to catch. just creep up on them, and then grab 'em and snap their neck!" Inuyasha said, glad that he could teach someone else how to hunt.

" got it!" said Kagome, and she creeped up on a poor, unsespecting rabbit who was munching on grass. she slowly got closer, then, her actions blurred even to Inuyasha's eyes, grabbed it and snapped it's neck, killing it instantly.

" good job! now all you have to do is catch four more, and we're finished." Inuyasha said, looking on with pride as she quickly gathered the rest of the needed game up.

" okay, now we need to clean them." Inuyasha said." now here's how. cut right here," he pointed to the stomach," and clean out the innards. next, skin it. and cut off it's head." he said, and Kagome followed his instructions, and soon had the five rabbits cleaned. they headed back, and saw the rest of the group had set up camp. Miroku was in damp robes, and everyone was still mirthful.

" hey, Miroku! oh good, you did wash up! if you didn't, we'd make you, because THAT was bad! even worse then when i brought my gym shoes bad!" Kagome said, putting the rabits on sticks and placing them in the fire to cook. everyone laughed at that comment. Kagome remembered that even the ningen of the group had passed out.

all of a sudden, she and Inuyasha growled at the same time. "Kouga." they said, and they got ready for the annoyance to begin. a whirlwind came up to Kagome and took her hands into the wolf-princes'.

" hey, Kagome! how are you, my woman?" he said, grinning at her.

"let go of me, you filthy wolf! when's the last time you took a fucking bath!" Kagome sputtered out, and she went to the bushes, puking what was left in her gut.

" OI! Kagome, you okay?" Kouga asked, getting close to her again.

" get.the.fuck.away.from.me.you.shithead. baka.No.ookami!" she yelled, retching into the bushes again, with each word. Kouga widened his eyes and moved smelling distance away from her.

" err... Kagome? when'd you become a hanyou?" Kouga asked her.

" well, a falcon demon threatened my brother,Souta, and went after him." she started.

" yeah, then her eyes glew red, her claws, hair,and teeth grew, she performed ' blades of blood', and after the demon was gone and she had picked up the jewel shard, her eyes lost the crimson tint and turned gold." Inuyasha finished.

"wow... anyway, will you come back to the den, and become my mate, Kagome?" Kouga asked, pleadingly.

Kagome ground her fanged teeth in frustration. each word she spoke, she moved forward a step. " WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR OOKAMI HEAD, I'LL NEVER BE YOUR FUCKING MATE!" as she finished, she punched him under the jaw, sending him upwards into the trees, a way off.

" good shot, Kagome!" Inuyasha said, holding his hand up for a high-five, which Kagome returned immidiately, grinning.

" now he better leave me the hell alone! will he ever get it through his head i'm not his Damn mate, woman, or anything but ally!?" she said as Ginta and Hakkaku ran into camp, gasping for air. they fell over in a sweaty, desperate-for-oxygen pile.

"where's Kouga?" Ginta asked.

"well, i kinda punched him, in that direction... he wouldn't stop trying to get me to be his mate!!" she said, drawing the two wolf's attentions to her new form.

" S-sis... you-you're a HANYOU!?" Hakkaku choked out.

" yeah... didn't know it until a falcon demon tried to kill my little brother." she said." well, Kouga'll come back... hope he stops at a stream or something. by the way, unless you want to see half-digested lunch courtesy of Miroku not bathing for two weeks, or bile from Kouga's stench, DON'T go over to those bushes." she said, pointing to the shrubbery in question." you can stay here for the night, if you want to." she said, and she took her sleeping bag up into a tree. pretty soon, Kagome and Inuyasha were the only ones up.

" ya know, Inuyasha?"

" what, Kagome?"

" i feel free in this form... like this is the true me... like i've finally shown my true side." she said.

" well, it was probably a sealing spell... those are common on hanyou." Inuyasha said.

" yeah, well... Oyasami-nasai, Inuyasha!"

" Oyasani-nasai, Kagome." and with that, they both fell into a light sleep.

* * *

**K.L.K- so? how was it?**

**Inu-...  
**

**Kag-...  
**

**everyone-...  
**

**K.L.K- (sigh)... where's a sober Shika or hyper Naruto when ya need them? well Ja Ne, and review!**


	2. Haha ooh, WHO'S HUMAN NIGHT IS IT?

**chapter 2 of 'Kagome the hanyou'**

**K.L.K- I JUST got a review...and someone supports my senseless (almost) beatings of a certain wolf-ookami! here it is:**

* * *

_**MikaTheCatHanyou -**_

_**Make another chappy soon. And Make Kags give Koga a bloody nose and broken ribs so i can fall off my chair from laughing. Love your story.**_

* * *

**K.L.K- yay!!! I don't feel guilt anymore!!! and I am going to make Kouga stupid, rash, and a total bastard. then he'll get the shit beat outta him...on her ningen night! how embarassing!! anyway, also on her ningen night, because her beast would take control and kill him..MUAHAHAHAHAHAhaha...ha...ha....(looks at frightened cast)....ha....KIDDING!!! sheesh! I can't kill off Kouga. however...I might bring the clay pot Bitch of japan in...heh. that'll be fun!**

**Kouga- phew!!! had me worried there!**

**K.L.K- what the!? get out you ookami!!! go take a BATH!!!**

**Miroku- yeah...you stil haven't?!**

**Everyone- KAGOOOOOOOOOME!!! INUYAAAAAASHA!!!**

**Kouga- shit!!!(gets swung into river by the inu-hanyou.)**

**SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!**

**K.L.K- here ya go, mangy wolf! (tosses bar of soap at him, hits him in the head, makes a hollow sound)mmpht..hehmmpt...hehehehehahahahhahahahahahhahahahhahahhahahahahaha(rolls on ground, LORL)**

**Kagome- o.0 erm...come again?? 'LORL'???**

**K.L.K- (sigh)...(giggle) Laugh Out Really Loud.**

**everyone- OH!!!!**

**Naraku- hmmm...how did everyone like when I wrote 'Kagome:The Leaf Shinobi'? I stole the keyboard and wrote angst...kukukukuku.**

**K.L.K- ummmm...Nara-kun? look, if you promise not to do that until I ASK you to, I'll type out my Nara/Kag fic right after I get outta vacation...**

**(everyone but the two, in the backround- NARA-KUN!?!?!?!?!?!?)**

**Naraku- yes!!!!!!(people stare)well....(desperately changing subject) you were planning on killing Kikiyo, anyway!!**

**K.L.K- yah...ON A MISSION!!!!! BY OROCHIMARU!!!!**

**Naraku- well, didn't you like the way she died?(K.L.K grumbles) hmmmm, do ya, hanyou?**

**K.L.K-erm...yah...wait!!!!! Naraku!!! you told them I'm a Hanyou!!!**

**everyone- WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?!**

**K.L.K- yah, I'm a hanyou...get over it. I'm a Black Kitsune-hanyou, dark brown eyes eyes, black fox ears, fangs, claws...yep. even the bright red hair with black tips...(twitches ears, now free from baseball hat)**

**Inuyasha- why do you make alot of your charecters HANYOUS?**

**K.L.K- I like the breed... and HELLO dumbass!!! in the disclaimer room, I AM a BLACK KITSUNE HANYOU!!! oh, and I can kick your ass, so watch it.**

**Inuyasha- okay!!! eep!!!(hides in tree)**

**K.L.K- ANYWAY... here it is...the second chappie!**

**Sasuke- I WONDERED why you were wearing hats all the time....**

**K.L.K- -.-' no shit, Duck-butt hair.**

**Sasuke- o.0 duck..butt...hair?**

**K.L.K- yah. ooh! crazy fav. quotes!! here's one from finding Nemo!**

**everyone- ? NANI?**

**(Dori- i shall name you Squishy, and you shall be mine, and you shall be my Squishy.)**

**K.L.K- erm...I think that's it...yah, i'm pretty sure. I don't know WHY that quote was in here...TMS!!!! hyper!**

* * *

_'what the....'_ Kagome thought drowsily as she woke up. she blinked as her vision fuzzed into her perspective, and she blinked once or twice. _'w...why am I in a...TREE?'_ her eyes widened. and she tried to stand quickly, and fell off the branch and hit the ground with a heavy _THUD!_.

Inuyasha peered down at her from his tree. "Kagome, you alright?"

she nodded. "Hai. just a fall." she shrugged, and brushed herself off as she got up.

later, as they travelled, a lighted sphere slammed into Kagome from nowhere. she fell down, and clutched where it had gone into her flesh, but soon stilled and got up, and before the others could ask about her eyes that were glowing a bright blue, she was gone in a flash of the same colour.

Later, when they had made camp, she came limping back in.

"Kagome?! where the hell-!" he started, but she glared.

"just...shut up..." she growled out, and then her head snapped to where a whirlwind appeared a second later. Kouga.

"Hey, Kagome. how's it going?" he asked as he held her hands, but stopped grinning when she wrenched her hands free. "don't touch me you filthy wolf." she snarled, and then hopped into a branch where they couldn't see her. Inuyasha looked up, and saw the full moon glowing above the horizon, the sun had dissapeared. his nose twitched, and he hopped up to the tree branch. the others heard this:

"Kagome, come out of the tree."

"_no_."

"Kagoo_oome_..."

"I said NO, Inuyasha."

"now."

"no."

"why are you ashamed?"

"I'm _not _ashamed, I just want to be alone!"

"well too bad."

"Put me DOWN!"

then the two appeared, a disgruntled ningen Kagome in Inuyasha's arms. Kouga's eyes glinted, and soon he was behind her, trying to glomp her in a hug.

she then accidentally whacked him so hard he flew back into a tree and he just lay there, whimpering. Kagome looked back. "...Oops?" she toned, surprised.

Sango walked to him, and prodded him. "He has some broken ribs." she touched his face and then pulled a face as she yanked her hand away. "and a bloody nose." she wiped the blood on his furs.

Kagome sweatdropped. "uh... oopsie."

* * *

**K.L.K- (sweatdrop) haha. well, I have to go write more fanfics, mostly updating. it's around three-thirty in the morning, and I've only had one day of school this week because of the horrible winter-weather.**


End file.
